A Deadly Smile
by FinnickANDAnnie.TrisANDTobais
Summary: Sometimes, a smile holds a demon inside. It hides pain, but few can see it. Annie and Finnick both share this smile, but for different reasons. What if their reasons grew a bond together, only to ad more on? Annie's entered in The Hunger Games as a tribute, and Finnick is her mentor. What about her brother, though? He is a tribute, too. (First Fanfic) Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Annie POV

The Ocean that lays ahead of me is calm, peaceful. The tide rolls in, out, then repeats. A regular scedual. The waves, though, form then crash upon the shore, destroying everything in its wake. Drowning, too, seams peaceful. You fall deeper into a liquid on which your life is baced on. But then, you can't hold your breath in, and pain begins forming, and you let go. You breath the water, and soon, pass. Nobody knows how, or why you died, because they can't find you. You try to anger them, so that they don't miss you as much, they don't cry. But some people, they do miss you. Anarv, my brother, would miss me, no matter how mad he was. My father, though, would be too drunk to care.

Although its illegal to be out past dark, Anarv and I tend to. The Head Peacekeeper, Marcus Tumbel, lets us, though. He knows what goes on with our father, but he can't do anything. So that's what I'm doing, Anarv is lucky enough to have friends that allow him to stay the night. I am just unlucky, or unliked. Probably the latter.

From the corner of my eye, I see someone approaching me from the side. I pretend I don't see them, just like Mother told me.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asks. I turn my head instantly to the speaker, then look up. Finnick Odair. The youngest tribute to ever win The Hunger Games.

"Why is it your concern?" I ask, crossing my arms, and clenching my jaw tightly.

He chuckles, "Well, it shouldn't be..But you are out later than you should be with the curfew and all."

Its my turn to laugh, "Well, then, why are you out so late?" I ask, leaning foreword on the tips of my feet.

"I'm a Victor. They can't harm me."

"Say that to the Victor that was shot last month."

"Oh, well, I'd love to, sweetheart, but shes still in the hospital."

It took me a moment, but I realize how close we are. A few centimeters apart, actualy, and his eyes are narrowed at me, his breathing quick and warm on my skin.

"Why are you out so late?" He repeats, keeping the distance between us.

I smirk and laugh a bit, "I shouldn't be telling a stranger my personal information."

"Well, I shouldn't be a stranger to you. You've seen me around, on TV, maybe even swiming out here."

"I hardly know anything about you, though." I respond, taking a step back. For a moment he seams displeased.

"Tell me your name." He demands.

"Annie."

"Well, Annie, tell me why you're out past curfew, or I might have to tip off a Peacekeeper."

"I got kicked out of my house by a drunken father. Happy?" I ask with a sickingly sweet smile on my face. He seams to be somewhat concerned for a moment, but then plasters on a cocky smile again.

"You should come home with me."

"Never."

"Why not?"

"Well, you have killed many people, Odair. I don't know if you might pull out a trident and stab me with it. And I still hardly know you. It would be bad for your reputation, too, if you were seen with me."

His eyes become glossy as I mention the murderous thing. "Annie, the arena changes you, makes you want out. Don't blame me for my hasty decisions in the mist of death until you have been in the arena yourself." Tears fall down his tan face, creating stains as they fall. I swear, this is the real him. Hes not some charsmatic murderer right now, out in the moonlight. He is a fearful fourteen year old again, not a nineteen year old who has many admires all over Panem.

"I'll come with you."

He smiles.

_

"So..Why did you suddenly decide to come with me?" Finnick asks. We are currently at his house, sitting by the fire. He is in a rocking chair, and I am sitting in front of it. Hes messing with my brown hair.

"You seamed lonely." I say, looking up at him, "Please stop messing with my hair, Finn."

"Finn? Who is this Finn?" He asks, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"You. Duh." I say, smiling at him. He smiles back.

"I like it." He says.

"You wern't supposed to." I speak, frowning slightly.

"Well, I do. How do you like.." He pauses, thinking for a moment. "Ienna?" He asks.

"What is 'Ienna'?" I ask, doing my best to pronounce the strange name.

"Annie backwords, duh. You don't even know your own name backwords."

I roll my eyes, "Like you do?"

He scoffs, "Of corse I do! Its.." He begins, but pauses, frowning slightly.

"Tick tock, tick tock." I say, smiling, and turning to where I face him on my knees.

"K-c-i-n-n-i-f." He spells it out. "Its hard to pronounce."

"Okay..Kcinnif..I should head back home. The suns coming up, so I must help with my Fathers hang over." I say, standing.

"Nope." He says, grabing me by the waist and onto his lap. "Your not going anywhere."

I try to fight against his strong arms, but soon give up. "Why?"

"You havent slept a wink. If you sleep for at least an hour, I'll let you go."

"Fine." I say, and lean back to get comfortable.

_

Three loud knocks awaken me. I open my eyes, and find I'm in someone's arms, and their head is on my shoulder. Thats when the memory of last night hits me like a ton of bricks. Finnick.I attempt to get out of his grasp, but fail. Who is at the door?

I try to flick his head, and he doesn't awaken. He's a deep sleeper.

"Finnick. Finnick, wake up. Wake up, Finn." I whisper into his ear. His eyes flutter open quickly. Three more knocks.

"Annie? Oh, hi." He says, releasing his grip on me. I stand up awkwardly, and smile slightly. "I'll get the door." He says, and walks towards the large, blue door. Finnick looks at me, with fear in his eyes as he opens the door a bit wider. The person who comes in has a large beer belly, and an unshaved beard.

Anger in his eyes, his deep, scratchy voice booms. "Annie, what buisness have you being at this man's house all day?"

_

A/N: First Chapter Cliffy!  
Review please? Suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Annie POV:

My Dad stood there, his beer belly sticking out. "Annie, you know you shouldn't leave home without my permission." He says, looking at me with snake eyes. His heavy footstepts approach me, and I see Finnick, looking at my Dad as if he were going to attack at any moment.

As soon as my Dad gripped my wrist with force that made me cry out, Finnick came and pushed him off of me.

"Sir, in case you haven't noticed, I am a victor. A victor with tight strings attached to the Capital and Peacekeepers. Tecnicaly, you are breaking about three laws. One, you are obiously drunk. Two, you just gave your daughter a grip mark, abuse. Three, you came into my house with hardly any persmission at all. I would like you to leave, now." Finnick says, pointing towards the door. My Dad looks at him, then me.

"Fine, but don't expect to hear from me, Annie." He says as if it were a threat that would hurt me. He leaves, and heads towards the dirrecton of my, his, house.

"T..thanks." I say quietly, looking down. Why had he stood up for me? Taken me in, even though I hardly know him? This is all bizzar.

"You can stay here until you are nineteen and are able to get a house." Finnick says, approaching me, looking down at me with his sea eyes.

"No..I couldn't ask of that."

He chuckles. "You're not asking, I'm demanding." He takes the wrist that isnt throbbing from my Dad's icy touch.

"Thanks.." I say, but pause. Anarv. What will Dad do to Anarv when he comes back from his friend's house. "But I can't. My brother, Anarv, won't be safe. My fathers..not..abusive. I'll be fine."

"Annie.." He says, looking at me. "He can stay here, too."

I sigh, "Finnick- no. I can't."

"Yes you can Annie!"

"Its only two more years, Finnick! I'll be fine."

He wraps an arm around my waist, and pulls me closer to him. We breath hard. "Annie..remember when you said you though I was lonely?" He asks, and I nod. "I really am. I am, and I don't want to be."

"I'm sorry." I say, trying to break free of his strong grasp. "Finn.."

"Annie, you need to understand. This happened to me. I know you're lieing. He has hurt you phisicaly, I know. I saw a few bruises when you fell asleep. Don't lie." Tears were in his eyes, making me shed a few. "You and Anarv can stay. You will stay, and I'll take care of you two, until you don't need me."

"Finn.." I start, but a tear falls down his face. "One more day there. Me and Anarv. We'll get our things, and at night, come straight here."

"Its dangerous with the curfew, Annie." He says, some relief in his eyes.

"I have connenctions." I say, smiling slightly.

"I will walk you to get Anarv, then to your house. Meet me at the beach at ten, okay?" He asks. "But first, lets eat."

"Okay." I say, smileing as he lets go of me and goes into the kitchen

A/N: Short, I know. :(  
Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Annie POV: (Some suggestive themes..Nothing bad, really, no description. Violence.)

Finnick and I are currently walking towards Anarv's friend's house. We decided that he will drop us off at our house, and we shall meet on the beach at ten. The wind, though, has picked up and sends chills down my bony back.

"Cold?" He asks me, smiling slighting as I nod, him placing his arm around me, pulling me towards his surpisingly warm body.

"T..Thanks." I say.

Soon, we see the warm glow of a friendly house, which makes me yern for one, an aching desire held withing my every growing soul.

* * *

"Why are you here, Annie?" My Father asks me in a scratchy voice as I enter the house with Anarv following behind me.

"I..I came to apologize to you, for sneaking off. I am sorry, Father." I plead, pretending to be true. Behind the locked door, thunder roared in the afternoon sky, casting an upset mood on us all.

"Anarv, take your stuff into your room. Me and Annie have some..discussing to do." My Father demands, looking at me with snake-like eyes. Anarv looks at me, knowing what to do. We knew this would happen, we knew Father would be upset, we know what comes next. My Father's violation of me. He goes into his room.

Rain hits the window pane, making me jump. Thunder, rain, bits of hail. I wonder if this storm had been purposely put here by the Capital. They tend to do that- make District Four suffer the week before the Reaping day with a hurricane.

"Annie, you know you aren't that good of a liar." Father whispers into my ear, his hands gripping my wrist tightly. I feel sharp pains in my back as he pushes me against the wall. "You worthless piece of trash!" He yells, hitting me in the stomach, and I bend down, choking on the pain. His icy hands throw me on the ground, as tears spring up in my eyes. He kicks, and slaps, and hits me, filling my mouth with one word: "Help." Though I dare not speak it.

I close my eyes, and pray. Even though I don't really believe in that type of thing, it gives me something to think about as I cry, scream, thrash, and break into many pieces.

_**Dear God,**_

_**I'm sorry I don't do this often, nor believe in you, but this hurts, and I need your help. Please, please please let me make it through this night. It hurts so bad. Please let Finnick come through the door. I swear, I'll believe if he does. End it, please.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Me.**_

He _didn't_ come.

* * *

It was ten o'clock and I was lying in my bed motionless. I hurt all over. My back, legs, chest, arm, head, everywhere was bruised. But, I made a promise to Anarv, and Finnick. The storm was continuous throughout the night. Even now, rain and wind make me jump as they hit the window.

Why hadn't Finnick come? Isn't my thinking enough to pull him towards me? These childish thoughts enter my mind as I walk to Anarv's room, knocking on the door quietly. He opened the door, and held my bag and his. I took mine, and silently we walked to the beach. Pain swelling through my entire body, but I ignored it.

We see no one at the beach. Finnick must be late- he wouldn't leave us questioning him- would he?

"Annie..Are you okay?" Anarv asks me after a while, as I sit on the sandy ground. I let that question run through my head. Am I? No, I'm not. I'm in pain, and it hurts to breath, just sitting here. Finnick's lateness has made me wonder if he really was coming, if he really did care. My heart beats as I answer Anarv's question.

"_No. I'm not. But I just have to pretend I am._"

* * *

Finnick didn't come that night, nor the night after. The beatings got worse. The reaping a day away. Why hadn't Finnick come? Had he just realized how worthless I am, just as my Father seams to think?

* * *

A/N: Hey! If you read this last night, I changed it. So.. Read and Review please!

3 Reviews to next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The settlement of morning creeps through my window and I know its the Reaping. I must awaken, I must get up, I must face Finnick. Anarv has already left, I know this because he went with his friend. I, though, must sneak out without getting hit again.

I eventualy climb out of the window, and walk towards the reaping. I'm wearing a ankle length brown dress with long sleeves. It was my Moms.

Joining the sixteen year old girls, I feel sick, my stomach turning into tight nots that seam to not go away. It won't be me. It can't be me. It won't be Anarv. It can't be Anarv.

The Capital Escort, Navia, joins the Mayor on the stage. The Mayor takes a seat, and Navia goes to the microphone.

Feedback shrieks. "Welcome, welcome. This is the 70th Hunger Games reaping. Ladies first, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She reaches into the bowl. Not me. She picks one. Not me. She opens it and speaks. "Annie-" Not me. "Cresta." Not me. Not me..It is me.

I walk out of my section and I notice Finnick, looking upset. Why would he be upset? He's the one who left us. Getting on the stage, I stand next to Nadia, feeling empty.

"The male tribute it.." She pauses, "Anarv Cresta!"

Anarv? Why...This doesn't make any sence. There havent been any two siblings in the game at the same time, why us? Why us..

And the world goes

_**Black **_

I awake on a soft bed, with Finnick sitting beside me.

"Annie.." He begins.

"Save it. Where am I?"

"The train."

"Wheres Anarv?"

"Visiting."

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

I sigh, sitting up. "Why did you leave us?" I ask.

"Why are you wearing that dress in all this heat?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I asked you first."

"You've asked too many questions."

"You've given too many answers."

He glares at me. "Answer me, Annie."

"Its because you didn't come at ten like you promised. It..my Dad."

Suddenly, I am wraped in his arms. I enjoy it, being close to someone, but Im still pretty pissed off at him. "Im sorry." Is all he says.

I push him away. "Now answer me."

"It..You wouldn't understand. Victor things."

"What? Like making an abused girl think she has a chance at surviving then go off sleeping with Capital woman, causing her to be in pain, even breathing? No, Finnick. Im pretty sure thats not Victor things, thats just you."

Fury and pain settle into his eyes, "Im sorry it seams that way to you, but its not my choice. If it were my choice, I would've died in the arena. Its Snow. He's the one forcing me to sleep with the highest bidder, and I refused to go that night. But he told me not to expect to see you again. He was going to kill you and Anarv. Im sorry." He pauses. "Now, get up and take off your dress so I can see what he did."

I follow what he says nervosly, taking off my dress, leaving me in my bra and underwear. He stands behind me, examining every inch of me, seeing the belt marks on my back, the red marks on my tiny stomach from kicks, and he places his hands on my shoulders. "Im sorry." He says again, sympathy echoing throughout his voice and eyes, making me feel upset for yelling at him.

"Stop saying that. Its done with, and now Im going to go die in the arena."

"You wont."

"I will. Anarv can't die. I wont allow it." I say simply. His hands travel down to my hips, staying around my waist.

"But, you can't die, either, you know."

"I can. We all can die, Finn." I say, and he smiles. I notice his eyes on my lips. I put my arms around his shoulders. He pulls me closer, our faces centimeters apart. He rests his forehead on mine and I give in. "Kiss me."

But he doesnt.

"Annie!" I hear my little brother call, running towards the door. Quickly, I seperate myself from Finnick, throwing my dress on, and rushing towards the door to see Anarv, crying harshly as he attacks me with a hug.

"Its okay..Your okay. I love you. Its okay. Calm down." I whisper into his ear. Finnick soon comes by, smiling at the sight of my crouched down as Anarv squeeses me in a hug. Finnick soon joins, hugging us both. For a split second, Im upset that Anarv interupted our moment, but Im glad, because I was honestly terrifyed of when his lips would be on mine.

Anarv soon stops crying, and realizes Finnick is there. "Finnick..could I talk to you?" He asks, and Finnick smiles slightly, nodding. They get up and go into what I guess is Anarv's room.


End file.
